After war
by lovlieka
Summary: This is a story of after the war where events in the war has been different. Theodore Nott / Blaise Zabini ; Neville Longbottom / George Weasley ; Gabrielle Delacour / Ron Weasley ; Draco Malfoy / Charlie Weasley ; Harry Potter / Percy Weasley ; Hermione Granger / Bill Weasley ; Ginny Weasley / Luna Lovegood
1. Chapter 1

_Enjoy!_

_CAUTION: Will contain mature content and short description of rape_

_Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Harry Potter nor its world_

After the war, the Burrow had become quite lively. Since Fred's death, Charlie and Bill had came back in the house for a year to mourn their brother and to make sure their mother wouldn't make something unreasonable. Percy was still working, but he had come back in the house too, and had been assigned to sleep in the same room as George. Harry had moved there after he had tried to live by himself in the house Sirius had left him but that house was so dark and full of bad memories that the Weasley family had forced him to stay at their home after Harry had a breakdown. Hermione was there since the end of the war, after all she couldn't go back to see her parents since they couldn't remember her. Luna was there too, since her dad had died, as soon as the family heard of it, they invited her in their home as family.

– Harry! Ron! Ginny! George!, called out Hermione quite early in the morning.

Ginny, who had been woken up a bit earlier by the same girl was already near her and just pour herself a bowl of cereal. Harry and Ron came down the stairs shortly after, so tired they seemed drunk. George was to come yet.

– Can't someone go fetch him?, asked Hermione.

– I don't want to, replied Ron with a face. I love him, but being with him is so depressing…

– Ron!

– What, it's true!

– Maybe, replied Hermione in a whisper. But how do you think he would feel if he had heard you?

Harry got up and went to fetch George, only to find him at the top of the stairs. He felt bad for him… George faked a smile to the-one-who-won and moved his head as to say he didn't mind and that he shouldn't say any excuse. George walked down the stairs and Harry followed him with shame.

– We're all here, Mione, said George while taking a seat.

Hermione and Ron, especially Ron, blushed.

– We finally received news about what will happen next school year in the Daily Prophet, explained Hermione.

It had been decided that George would attend his last year he had previously skipped since nobody wanted him alone surrounded by his twin's ghost (way of speaking, as Fred hadn't become a ghost)… especially since George hadn't fought back against the idea.

– _Even if Hogwarts' castle will still be under repair at the beginning of the next school year, the director McGonagall assured the school would be functional when students will come in_ _at next September. _So there will be school this year as well. It says later that they had many problems but that with the large monetary donation from Harry Potter foundation they have been able to hire enough people to make miracles. They make special efforts to make the castle as _full of dreams and promise_ as before.

Everyone was torn between being happy Hogwarts would be back in no time and being disappointed to have school so soon. Molly, who had been working on a big breakfast for everyone and thus had heard, gave her own opinion of the matter while serving everybody with too big portions.

– This is just what you need. Having nothing to do won't help any of you, she had a little moment of silence anxiously thinking about her two oldest.

Nobody replied her anything and as people kept arriving, Molly served them. Soon enough, all the family was there, including Percy as it was his weekend. Soon enough, Molly began sobbing and excused herself, saying seeing them all on the table, even if a seat was empty, was still a wonderful thing to see. Arthur who didn't wanted this breakdown to affect too much all the others helped his wive to the living room while Charlie pat his younger brother George's shoulder and rised.

– Let's play Quidditch everyone.

As Charlie had proposed, everyone did just that. It was a bit a weird sight to see Hermione on a broom playing as a Beater and being good at it through all the training George had gave her, but it was good for both of them. Percy was playing too, as a chaser, the same as Luna, they weren't really good, but they played with all their might. Charlie and Harry were exchanging their seeker role from time to time, but most of the time, Harry was the seeker, Charlie had been used of playing chaser too, as he had played a lot with his brothers in the past. They weren't really playing a real game, because even if they had all the balls they needed, they were still lacking some player to be completely playable. They were just doing sport until they couldn't stand so they could let out their frustration until the only thing left was a drugged-like infused happiness. The following evening was always full of laughs and of tears.

There was little time left by themselves, they were all sharing rooms too, but they managed and they would be glad by the end of the summer, because they would have managed to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know, I know, my chapters are short, this is a part of my style, sadly, hope you'll like it nonetheless. _

– What are you working on?, Harry asked to Percy shortly after their family supper.

Harry wasn't feeling like talking lively around the fire so he had prefer to approach the only one working.

– The usual… boring stuff, let out Percy with a sight.

– … Is it really that boring? I mean, you work on that all day.

– Oh, it isn't boring for me. Well, it's still job, but it's more my cup of tea than flying on a broom.

– So…?

– You're really interested by what I'm doing?

Harry let out a small sight.

– I don't think I want to be an auror anymore, explained Harry in a murmur. They will call for my help anyway if another dark lord rise, and I will help, but if I can avoid meaningless fights, you know…

Percy was a bit surprised to learned that, no, not really surprised by that, he was surprised that he might be the first to whom Harry had talked to for that.

– I thought that even if you had been shocked, you still wanted to do that, as you still train, replied Percy in a low voice.

– Maybe I've became a bit paranoiac…

– … I'm writing my conclusion of a few studies concerning new laws about creature's rights, he decided to tell him.

– Is it really getting better?, asked Harry, concerned.

– Yes, surely not as fast as you would like, but yes, affirmed the older one. So… do you have any idea of what you want to do?

– No… everything seems so pointless…

– It's too soon then… don't push it too hard, you have plenty of time.

– One year, replied Harry sternly.

– You have enough money to wait more than that before making a choice, Harry. You could even just take care of your Foundation and that's all.

– I'm not interested in that, it was all Mione's idea. A great idea, but not one I'm interested of taking care, she has more fun than me doing its management anyway.

Percy was at a loss, not knowing what to say to his little brother's friend. During his dismay, Harry had installed himself just beside him and was now reading his report.

– You can continue, you know?, Harry told him. I'm not gonna be an hindrance.

– Oh… o-okay…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you'll like it. Please leave a review ^-^_

Bill added a bit of cacao to the warming milk. Well, at first it was just a little bit of cacao, at the end, some could wonder if there was more cacao than milk. He smirked a little before adding just a tad of sugar. He took a bowl as a cup and poured the warm beverage into it. He smelled it and was happy with his mix. He walked to the empty living room. He put down the hot chocolate and covered the bowl with a little plate to keep it warm until later.

– You don't even like hot chocolate, Charlie said to his only older brother teasingly.

– I hope you are not here to lecture me.

– No, you are old enough to do as you please.

– I guess you know why I'm doing that?

– There is nothing wrong in it. Isn't it?

– No… I-I don't think so.

– Are you sure?

– You said you weren't there to lecture me.

– I may be lecturing myself.

Bill stayed stunned for a moment.

– Who?

Charlie let himself fall on a seat.

– The nearly white one.

Bill snickered.

– I should have known, you are obsessed with dragons.

– It's my job after all. So it doesn't bother you?

– No. No more than I am bothering myself. And you are in a better situation, I'm sure.

– So I was right, it is like this…

Bill sighted.

– It's only one sided.

– Have you ever asked?

– No. But I want to a least wait a little… Have you?

– Ask?, Charlie snickered at his turn. We don't ask a dragon. At least, not like that.

– We should get to sleep…

Charlie send a side-look at the bowl of chocolate and nodded. They both went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

– Hermione?, Ginny asked sleepily.

Luna was dressing herself.

– She's not there, she replied with a soft smile. I think she couldn't stay asleep again and went down and fell asleep there.

– Must be better like this, she is always a bit better when she can end her night there… and we can manage to sleep longer.

Luna nodded to her, walked to Ginny and softly kissed her. Ginny blushed rapidly.

– Ah, hum. That was unexpected, Ginny replied after a moment.

– But you liked it, haven't you?, Luna said to her in a sweet murmur.

– Hum…

Ginny couldn't answer but she managed to nod something that meant neither yes or no.

– I love you, Luna whispered. And you have to dress up, it's morning!, she sang.

The beautiful blond girl walked dancingly out of the room and down the stairs. Ginny was left behind with her confusion. Luna found Hermione still asleep on the couch. She sat behind and a few clear drop of water slid down her face.

– Luna, are you alright?, Hermione asked waking up.

– Oh… yes, there is just some Nargles trying to surround me. My Dirigible plum earrings doesn't seem to protect as well as before.

Hermione frowned.

– The war broke many thing, Luna, but I don't think your earrings have been affected.

– … I know…

Luna forced a smile on her face and walked to the dinning room. Hermione took the empty bowl with her and made her way to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

– Do you like it?, Ron asked still lying on his bed.

– Do I like what?, Harry responded to his friend.

– Percy's work, Ron announced to Harry's surprise.

Harry who was still lying on his bed too took a moment to think about what he would say.

– I don't know… not really… But I do like its peaceful aura.

– You really won't be an auror?

– … You knew it, isn't it?

– … Since the last battle, and to be quite frank, even before that, you lost the glittering thing in your eyes. And whatever Mione can say, I'm neither blind nor deaf. You need something else. And I see you are getting better, but seriously, I don't want to see you on a battlefield ever again.

– Even if it would be necessary?

– We're still Griffondors, I will fight by your side if ever you have to go again, but it better be a real good reason dude.

In another room, Percy was getting up and not far beside him, George was trying to fall asleep again.

– Come on, George. I'm sure you can't wait to see me trying to fly and playing Quidditch.

– … Sure… can't wait… Let me sleep…

Percy began to flush and to straighten himself.

– You need to get laid.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before George bursted into laughter, unable to stop one bit. Percy was feeling completely intimidated so he burst out of the bedroom… but he was proud of himself and so relieved to hear his brother laughter.

In the last bedroom, Bill and Charlie were taking it slowly, even if they had been awake since a while. They were playing a card game until they heard George's laugh and their mood brightened. They got up and got out of their room just in time to see a red version of Percy escaping his bedroom. They exchanged a glance and while Charlie was walking to question George, Bill was tracking Percy.

Charlie literally jumped on his brother bed and began tickling him. George's laugh was a soothing sound for all of them, he didn't wanted to end right away just to hear why he was laughing. He didn't released him until his little brother pleaded for it.

– Charlie, being tickling by you hurts, confessed the lonely twin with his face still a beautiful reddened color. Dragons have made you brusque.

– Nah, it's just had been too long neither Bill nor me tickled you correctly. So, what was so funny before I came in?

A new wide smile appeared on George's face.

– Oh, it's just imagining Percy with a sexual life, it was so grotesque that I bursted into laughter.

Charlie repressed a laugh.

– Percy is older than you and we are all adults, you _know_ that even if he has nobody in his personal life doesn't mean your brother doesn't have any _desire_.

– Charlie stop! Eurk!

Despite his words, George was enjoying their conversation.

– He might even have someone he is interested into and has dreams about that person.

– Stop! Please! Stop!

With a wide smile, Charlie continued on and on.

– I'm not gonna say it again, Percy told his brother as soon as he saw him coming to him.

– Come on, Percy, what have you told the little Georgie that made him come out of his coma?, insisted Bill.

– I only said it to provoke him, I won't repeat myself!

Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ron and Ginny were there now, wondering, too, how Percy had managed to spread a smile on George's lips so early in the morning.

– Come on, Perc', tell us!, pleaded Ron curiously.

Percy stopped himself from asking sarcastically since when Ron and himself were in a good enough relationship to plead for such a thing.

– I'm not gonna say it. I thought it would have started a fight with George or, at least, would have make him react in any way. I'm actually glad it made him laugh but there is absolutely no way I'm gonna repeat myself!

– Would you say it for your mother?, tried her mom.

– Even less so!, exclaimed Percy with his ears being bright red.

Charlie and George arrived in the kitchen just after the moment Percy had refused to tell what he had said to his mother. George, seeing the reason of his joyful mood bursted again into laughter, taking support from one of the chair.

– What's going on, Charlie?, Bill asked. Have you been able to learn it?

– Yes, Charlie said triumphantly with a smile. Seems like Georgie realized Percy wasn't asexual.

Ron and Ginny frowned in disgust as only a siblings could and Hermione teasingly slapped the back of Ron's head. Harry shyly turned his gaze away, Bill burst into laughter with George. Molly tried at first to tell her boys not to laugh but in vain, and she couldn't stopped herself from smiling too.

– I never said something of the sort!, Percy tried to defend himself.

– Come on, Percy, we finally see you as a man and you are still saying you are not?, Bill teased.

– I'm not saying that either!, he replied, confuse. I just told him he needed to get laid.

– So you are capable of such thoughts!, Bill continued teasing his brother.

Percy tried to built up a meaningful sentence, but to no success. In the end, the stuttering and flushed Percy immured himself in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

The three older brothers were having a late meeting.

– I wished I could come to Hogwarts this year, Charlie said.

– Oh yes!, Bill exclaimed. And we could find someone to George because, I think Percy was right on this one.

Percy groaned.

– Don't pout, Perc', it's good to hear you, Bill told him joyfully.

– But I would like to go at Hogwarts this year too, Percy admitted after accepting Bill's excuse. But I wouldn't want to find someone for George. Anyway, do anyone knows his orientation for sure? … What? Why are you looking at me like that?

As Bill was snickering, Charlie took the charge to explain themselves.

– It's so new for you to speak so openly, that's all. We have been apart far too long, obviously.

Percy was red again but hadn't become mute as previously.

– Well, you know, war does change a man…

– I'm surprised you didn't presumed he was into girls, Bill told.

– Why?

– You're so straight in so many point of view…

Percy was now red to his chest.

– W-well I'mmm n-not t-t-t-t-that s-st-st-straigh-t, Percy stuttered.

– You are gay!? I thought you loved Penelope, Bill said.

– … W-we w-were just f-friends. I w-was i-infatuated with O-

Percy made a pause there, the pressure was letting him in a loss of air so he took a big inhalation.

– With Oliver Wood, he told rapidly to get rid of the subject.

– And now?, Charlie asked.

– Err, and you?, Percy replied.

– A little pale dragon.

– … A… dragon…

– He's talking about the young Malfoy, Bill whispered to him.

– Him!?

– He isn't that bad, he's just a bit awkward, like you, Charlie replied.

– Am I the only one straight in our family?, Bill asked.

– I think Ron and Ginny are straight, Charlie responded him. George is gay, I think… or it was Fred…

– We should ask him, Bill said. Who will?

– I think it should be Percy, Charlie answered.

– Why me!?

– You're the one who is the cause of all this conversation after all.

– I just told him he needed to get laid! Not that I wanted to help him!

– You could ask him help, then.

Percy was mumbling to himself.

– Percy, have you ever gone out with someone?, Bill asked.

– W-well… no.

– That's why you could ask for help.

– What the hell?

– You could ask him what he thinks of gays, for example, you would have good chance of learning his orientation this way.

– I won't talk to him about my orientation!

– Come on, it's for our little brother!

– Bill stop! Charlie, come one, help me!

– You both have a point so I'm not getting into this conversation, Charlie defended.

– Talking to both of you is always a pain, I should have remembered that, Percy groaned.

– Come on, Percy, you know we won't force you, Bill said in a sight.

– You wished.

– That's not the point. Anyway, we should continue this conversation later.

– Why?

– He must do a hot chocolate, Charlie nearly sang.

– Since when do you like hot chocolate?, Percy asked.

– Who cares? It's late, I'm doing that beverage. You should go to sleep. You work tomorrow, don't you?

– I'm a grow-up, Bill, I don't need a curfew.

– Don't argue, Charlie said while massaging his little brother elbows. Our dear Bill is infatuated too.

– By who?

– Use your wonderful brain Perc'. He's making a hot chocolate and he is straight.

– You mean one of those girls? Hermione or Luna!

– Don't speak so loud, Bill hissed.

– Really? Which one?

– You're so curious, little bro, Charlie said with a teasing smile. Of what I know, only Hermione has problems sleeping through the night.

– Oh… does she knows?

– Who makes it? I don't know, never asked her, Bill told.

– … Do you even talk to her?, Percy suddenly feared.

– … Not really…

Percy slapped his forehead.

– And you are the one trying to find a match to George?

– Charlie and you are helping, no?

– … I guess…


End file.
